


Morning Delight

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Len, Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Prompt fill: Coldflash, breakfast in bed, followed by some slow, gentle morning sex.





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the [Legends of Superflarrow Kink Meme](https://legendsofsuperflarrowmemes.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr.

“Mornin’ honey,” Barry said with a sarcastic lilt, as he entered the bedroom, arms carrying a tray full of breakfast items.

Len huffed out a shallow laugh at the use of the endearment; it wasn’t exactly their usual style.

Barry, dressed only in his pyjama bottoms, lowered the tray to the empty side of the bed and then sat down toward the middle of the bed, directly facing Len.

“Wha’s all this for?” Len mumbled as he stretched and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Because your boyfriend is a romantic sap and wants to do nice things,” Barry responded playfully. The word “boyfriend” still sounded a little foreign on his tongue, not because the relationship was new but they just tended not to use labels. It wasn’t even a conscious thought; just it never really came up too much as most of the time Barry could just refer to Len by name.

Len propped himself against the pillows and Barry handed him a steaming cup of black coffee; awful for Barry’s taste but apparently just what Len liked in the mornings. Barry picked up his own coffee, full of sugar and milk, to sip. He’d also brought in pancakes, blueberries, strawberries, maple syrup and chocolate muffins. The muffins he hadn’t baked but had instead run out to a local bakery early to pick them up.

Len started to slowly pick at the food as he woke up a bit more. Barry may have already eaten close to ten pancakes in the kitchen, after all, he’d never fit that amount of food on they tray and this _was_ mainly for Len anyway.

They ate and sipped coffee and chatted enjoying the morning sun peeking in through the gap in the curtains. It was Sunday morning and neither had any place to be right now.

Barry smiled brightly at Len as he moved to put the tray down on the floor. “I was thinking…,” he said, looking all coy.

“Go on,” Len encouraged.

“Well,” Barry said, climbing back onto the bed and crawling toward Len to kiss him gently. “We don’t have any place to be right now.” Another kiss. “Nothing to stop us being together.” He climbed more into Len’s lap. “Maybe we could…” Barry left the sentence hanging as he trailed his fingers down Len’s stomach to the waistband of his pyjamas, dipping inside slightly. “It’s been a while since we were together.”

And it had been, with work and Flash duties -complete with Captain Cold helping out sometimes- and every other crazy thing going on in the city, Barry and Len had barely had any time to themselves over the past three weeks. They barely managed to kiss when they got into bed before sleep overtook them. But today there was nothing going on, and Barry may or may not have ‘accidentally’ forgotten to charge his phone too so no one could even reach him. Not like there weren’t an abundance of superheroes running around these days anyway.

Len, catching Barry’s drift, smiled into a kiss and wrapped his arms around Barry fully pulling him in close and deepening the kiss. He slipped in his tongue and tasted the hints of coffee still in Barry’s mouth.

For a few minutes they just kissed like that, arms thrown around each other. Not heated and tearing each other’s clothes off but something deeper, grounding themselves in each other, reminding themselves what the other felt like. What it felt like to be held and to kiss and to love. And they both did love so deeply.

Barry was known to fall hard and deep so it hadn’t taken him long to reach that stage. Len had taken longer, terrified of his emotions and feeling vulnerable but he’d gotten there too. And here they were, ten and a half months later and still enjoying every moment of being together, of being in love.

Len eventually broke them apart to pull his top off which Barry helped with too. Barry shifted position so his legs were no longer bent under him but were instead around Len’s hips and crossed at his ankles. He once again encircled Len with his arms feeling their bare chest press against each other and the heat of skin on skin. He let his fingers from one hand wander up and down Len’s back while he kissed and licked Len’s neck, his other hand cradling Len’s head. Len kissed back; any part of Barry’s skin he could reach. Barry didn’t kiss and suck hard, he didn’t want to leave marks, more just shower Len with every ounce of affection he had, and lave all of his attention onto one spot at a time.

Barry brought his head back around to the front to kiss Len again, both hands reaching up so he could run his fingers through Len’s hair, short as it was. Len held Barry tight, just below his waist, fingers gently massaging the sensitive skin. Len's finger’s slipped lower until they dipped below Barry’s waistband just caressing lightly, touches becoming firmer as he reached Barry’s ass. He anchored Barry in place with his palms on Barry’s cheeks, not slipping in between, just holding steady and firm as they both started to rock gently together. Heat building in both by the second, desire and arousal flaring to life, bodies quickly responding to the touch of one another.  

“Hang on,” Len murmured against Barry’s skin. He slowly rolled them so that he was on top and then pulled off his remaining clothing as Barry did the same. Len then repositioned himself to be sat in Barry’s lap instead, the feel of their arousal’s brushing against each other sent a jolt of electricity through his body. He’d missed Barry, his touch, the electricity that was always present and thrumming beneath that smooth, unmarked skin. Barry threw his arms around Len and held him close for a few moments more, kissing and touching, until the need for a deeper connection became overwhelming. Len didn’t wanna remove himself from his current position so instead just stretched his arm across to the bedside table to grab the lube and a condom. Barry eventually scooted them closer so Len could actually open up the drawer and wasn’t just straining for something he was clearly not going to reach.

“You’re so stubborn,” Barry said, laughing gently as he held Len’s hips steady so he didn’t topple off the bed altogether.

“Why you love me isn’t it?” Len retorted.

Barry laughed again. “Sometimes.”

Once Len had grabbed what he needed he climbed back on to Barry properly, dropping the items next to them and kissed Barry deeply. He seemed to not be able to get enough of kissing Barry today, wrapping him in his arms and slotting their mouths together with his tongue swirling skilfully inside Barry’s mouth and Barry kissing back passionately.

“I’ve missed this,” Len said quietly as he finally pulled back, looking right into Barry’s beautiful eyes and smiling softly; the smile that was reserved for Barry alone, in quiet moments like this.

He finally removed one of his arms from Barry to grab the lube bottle and pump some of it onto his fingers. He brought his slippery fingers behind him to his entrance and gently pressed inside, first one and then two fingers entering and preparing him, stretching and scissoring slightly, not rushed or hurried though. Len had closed his eyes at this point so didn’t realise what Barry was up to until he felt another finger join his two, gently massaging and stretching him alongside the other two fingers. Len started to rock his hips then, feeling the fingers slip deeper inside and find his prostate too, making him buck forward and brush against Barry once again; causing them both to moan.  

 Len’s breathing had quickened and he was slightly breathless as he said, “I’m ready, need you in me, Scarlet.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Barry said and nodded as he withdrew his finger. Barry found the condom, tore it open and rolled it on. Len wasted no time raising up and then ever so gently and slowly sinking down, stopping to adjust every now and then and bask in the sensations until he was sat flush to Barry. They held each other for a minute and continued kissing and caressing before Len started to move; just slow rolls of his hips to start. They both cried out at the intense connection, as Barry brushed the bundle of nerves inside Len and felt the intense, wet heat surrounding him.

Barry pulled Len closer using the arm around his waist and brought his other hand to Len’s neck, kissing him deeply as he started to thrust up gently too. Then he moved his head lower to mouth along Len’s jawline and neck. Len had his eyes closed and head tilted back in revelry, giving Barry access to the parts where he loved to be kissed. Len kept his arms firmly around Barry’s neck as he writhed on top and started to gradually increase the pace. Each thrust and rock caused Len’s heated flesh to brush against Barry’s stomach too and he felt the fire building low in his belly.

“Len, Len,” Barry said, breathless, “I’m not – ahh – not gonna last much longer.”

“Me neither, Barry, just touch me and I’m right there with you.”

Barry brought the arm that was around Len’s waist to the space between then and gently took Len in hand, pumping in time with each roll of Len’s hips.

“Len, I’m… I’m…” Barry cut himself off with a long drawn out moan as he felt his climax build and flow through him, still thrusting up into Len gently. He kept his hand steady as he worked to bring Len to the same peak. Only a few more strokes and Len was spilling over Barry’s hand, quieter in his release than Barry but left just as breathless and with the biggest smile on his face as well.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until Len found the strength to gently climb off of Barry and then collapse next to him on the bed. Barry cleaned his hand with some wipes kept on the bedside table, sorted the condom and then just slumped back against the headboard, catching his breath, cheeks flushed and beautifully scarlet in colour.

“Oh god, we need to not leave it so long next time. That was incredible,” Barry said, reaching his left hand out to intertwine his and Len’s fingers.

“Agreed, Scarlet. And I am not against putting your friends on Flash duties so I get you all to myself instead.”

Barry chuckled. “I actually agree with you for once. We are definitely not short of super-powered people.” Barry rolled onto his left side to fully look at Len. “And this is so much more fun, not least because it doesn’t end with me covered in bruises and getting thrown on my ass.”

Len turned to face Barry too. “I’m sure I could still arrange that Scarlet, but only when you ask _very_ nicely,” Len said in his best sexy drawl.

Barry snickered again. “Maybe some other time. For now, this is nice.”

“It is,” Len agreed.

“I love you, Len.”

“I love you too Scarlet.”


End file.
